Young Love and Cruel Jealously
by Kathayley37
Summary: Betty gives up hope on Getting Simon back and decides to reverse her age. She becomes 15 years old. Finn suddenly falls for her. And she falls for him also. Betty joins Him and Jake and becomes a full on adventurer. but Ice King had Feeling for her. He gets crazy jealous and wants Finn to pay but Betty protects Finn from him. (CURRENTLY ON SHORT HITUAS. VERY SORRY)
1. Chapter 1

The Moon shined in the night in the ice kingdom. The wind howls in rage as Ice King walks though the Ice kingdom.

"Guther! What are you doing?" Ice King asked looking at the paper Guther was writing on. His mouth dropped after he finished Reading. It was a Fionna and Marshall lee love story.

"Guther no Fiolee allowed! Fionna and Cake are a no Fiolee zone!" He shouted in Rage. He loved Fionna and Cake. But he called Fionna his Girl. Not Marshall Lee's

"Whenk!" Guther shouted in rejection

Outside A woman in her late 40s with red hair and light skin with a blue cloak was watching Ice King. She was on a carpet. Her name was Betty Grof. She sighed "oh Simon. I don't think I can help you anymore. I'm sorry. I can't help you... Goodbye... Forever.

She spoke quietly Betty though about everything she been though. Meeting him, The question, The writing of books, then the crown, he scared her. She hid then she saw Simon again. But he was 1000 in the future. She joined him in Ooo only to find he was dying from old age. He became the ice king once again after Betty beat Bella Noche. Now Betty found out the Crown has powerful magic that can keep a person alive for 1000s of years. She would die. He would live on to terrorise people for generations to come to her own horror This was her final goodbye to fair well Simon. She would never see him again. Ice King kept on yelling at Guther for hours about Fionna and Marshall lee are not a relationship. "Rug take me to the grasslands." Betty said. The rug took off to the grasslands

"All those times. Are nothing to us anymore. Simon is gone and Ice King Is here. I hate Ice King but I love Simon. I said I would help but I can't anymore. Now I'm the only female human in Ooo. I wish Simon would come back. The rug stop at the Grasslands. Betty pulled the rug to her home in the grasslands. Her home had a study and a Room full of books that she and Simon wrote together before the mushroom war. She would have died if she stayed in her time because the war began weeks after Simon put the crown on.

But she would die with other humans around her. She lied on her bed. She closed her eyes begging this wasn't real. Simon wasn't gone. But it was true. She can't deny it anymore.

** Okay so first chapter of Young Love and Cruel Jealously. I'm gonna be busy with Tales of Farmworld Ooo (which has 8 chapters left before it finishes) So I update this in two weeks. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. More to come...**


	2. Chapter 2-human race

Betty work early in the morning.

She sat in her room ripping out formulas she tried to use to safe Simon. But they were all useless and didn't work.

All hope was lost.

Betty lost everything back in her timeline. She couldn't go back and get her things because she couldn't find things needed to open a portal.

Betty opened her door and took a walk. She was confused.

Then it hit her. The only other human on Ooo was male. Finn the Human Boy AKA the Hero of Ooo. It was possible to have kids with him. But one problem she didn't notice. He was 15 and she was 47.

She walked though the fields of Grass. She saw the Tree Fort. She lit up with hope a little.

Meanwhile inside the tree fort. Finn was sitting playing games on BMO. Jake was looking for his sword. Jake lifted the chair

Betty opened the door of the tree fort without a warning. "Hey."

"Ahhhhhh!" Finn threw up the game controller and it hit BMO on the Head.

"Ow!" BMO yelled.

"Oh my Crease!" Jake threw up the Chair

"Sorry" Betty said

"Whoa. Okay." Said Jake

"You're Betty right?" Asked Finn Putting BMO on the ground.

"Yes Finn."

"So what do you want?"

"Finn I want to ask you somethings"

"Okay Whatever"

"Alone" said Betty

They Both walked outside.

"Now. Finn you live with jake. Finn where are your parents?"

"They are dead"

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. They were old. Especially Joshua. Fighting Keeth-Oo the Demon."

"Joshua? You call your dad by his first name?" Asked Betty

"No. Joshua's Is a Dog. My Father"

"Finn. I don't undertstand. Where are your real,real human parents?"

"I dunno."

"Finn. It's bad not knowing who you're parents are"

"How bad?"

"Finn we are the last two humans on Ooo. You may live another 60 years. Me. My life could end." Betty sighed. "I have to do something for the sake of the Human Race!" She said walking away.

"Okay." Said Finn. 'Man I never understand Adults' though Finn.


	3. Chapter 3-Science Help

Betty ran towards the candy kingdom. She opened the lab door to see Princess Bubblegum working. "Princess Bubblegum I need your help"

"yes okay. Name it" she said.

"I want to reverse my age so I can live though my teen years again"

Princess Bubblegum's Jaw dropped "WHAT-? BUT-"

"Please I need your help"

"okay sit. I write up some formulas" said Princess Bubblegum

Betty sat and looked at Princess Bubblegum who was writing on notes. Then she ripped one. "No that won't work" she threw it. "This is pointless!"

"Please Princess this is for the sake of Humanity!" Betty Yelled

"But this is tricky. Reversing your age. Ain't gonna be easy as Pie"

"It's the only chose I have!" Said Betty

"Betty. What about This? I use my machine"

"What Machine?"

"I use the machine to made Old Candy People younger."

"Well I guess it's worth a try" sighed Betty

"Just you know. This has many risks. You can even end up older. If you change your mind. There's isn't a way to undo it"

"Hey Bonnibel!"Princess Bubblegum jumped at the voice behind her. It was Marceline. with her sunhat on to protect her skin against the sun.

"Hi Betty"

"Hi Marcy" said Betty

"What's all this about Reversing age?" Asked Marceline

"I want to be younger. I can live younger though my teen years again."

"Okay but you realise-" said Princess Bubblegum before she was stopped

"I know. I can't change back" said Betty

"First we need to get the machine ready."

Betty started to sweat. Every minute builded to this. Reversing her age.

"It ready" said Princess Bubblegum.

Betty was put in a chair tied down. No turning back now. A helmet was placed on her head. Several plugs were put on her arms and Legs. "Ready?" Asked Princess Bubblegum getting ready to press a button

"Yes" said Betty. Wondering if it was the right thing to say. Her heart was saying no. She still and always will be simon's fiancé.

"3...2...1" Princess Bubblegum press the button.

A huge amount of electric power was put though Betty's Body. She screamed in pain. Her whole body ached. She felt her body stop and reverse everything. The machine blew up in a huge flash. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were Thrown to the Wall. Marceline got up.

"Bonnie? What that mean to happen?" Asked Marceline

"No I hope Betty's alright" said Princess Bubblegum

Betty got up and spoke. "Hey What happened? Did it work?"

Princess Bubblegum Smiled happily.


	4. Chapter 4-Meeting the Teen

Finn sat over the cliff wondering what Betty meant. "I don't know what she meant"

Jake looked at him "dude. Maybe she's gone insane. Like Ice King"

"I don't think so" said Finn

Marceline pushed Betty towards Finn. She was now 15 and Wearing a Pink shirt,Glasses with a Green jacket, blue skirt and grey boots. "Marcy? Is this a great idea?" She asked "I don't feel complete Okay with this. I still Love Simon"

"Oh of course, I don't think Simons ever coming back" a tear steamed down her face before she wiped it away and yelled "hey Finn!"

"Hey Marcy-" he saw Betty "whoa. Who's your friend?" He asked

"I'm Betty. Remember we met before"

"What do you think of Teen Betty?" Asked Marceline

"She's Beautiful." He whisper but it came out loud because jake had a megaphone next to him. Jake Laughed uncontrollably and fell on the ground laughing so hard he was crying. Marceline Laughed too. Betty blushed embarrassed. "Jake Not Funny!" Finn snapped

"It's Fine. I'm use to it." Said Betty

"Really? A girl never has said that to me before"

"Well I'm different" said Betty

"I like Different." Said Finn

"Okay. I leave you guys alone" said Marceline walking away

"Well it was nice seeing you but me and Jake have to go"

"Where?" Asked Betty

"Wherever the adventures take us"

"Adventures?" Asked Betty, confused "You've never be on a adventure before?"

"No. Besides me going to stop Bella Noche"

"Jake?"

"I stay home an you can find Adventure" said Jake wiping his tear away but still snickering a little.

"Will you go with me?" Asked Finn Holding out his hand

"Where?"

"To adventure"

"Okay. Lets do it" she said and grabbed his hand. Jake walked back home but looked back at Finn and Betty "Finn falling for her. It maybe time for a re-education in tiers" said Jake.


End file.
